1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to truck beds and SUV rear compartments and attachable deck extensions therefore, and more particularly, to a composite/plastic sliding extension plate attached to a truck bed or SUV rear compartment by a base plate having molded rails of metal, plastic, or composite to facilitate the controlled movement of the extension plate, the movement of the extension plate being manually or motor actuated.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to motor vehicles specifically relating to an improvement in the utility of the cargo area of such vehicles. With the proliferation of compact, mid-size, full-size pickup trucks with short beds and recent developments of hybrid vehicles capable of being converted from pickups to closed rear compartment configurations, limitation is placed on the ability of vehicle owners to effectively haul longer items typically accommodated by longer beds (e.g., a 4 footxc3x978 foot sheet of plywood.)
Owners of hybrid pickup/SUV vehicles, find difficulty in accessing the enclosed rear deck even with the tailgate down and with one or more top panels removed. Additionally, designers of these vehicles choose lining materials for the floor and walls of these compartments which have high coefficients of friction so that contents tend to remain stationary by reason of their xe2x80x9cadhesionxe2x80x9d to the surface. Added to the awkward access to such compartments, the difficulty in sliding something over this high friction surface dramatically decreases the utility of the vehicle. Simple activities such as grocery shopping are made difficult if not impossible by a person of small stature and even larger, stronger users have trouble reaching and moving items.
U. S. Pat. No. 6,312,034 B1 to Coleman et al, (2001) discloses a xe2x80x9cdrop-inxe2x80x9d bed liner/deck extension which addresses a number of the difficulties described and while extension is provided, the attachment methods described, do not allow for safe transport of heavier items for which the vehicle is designed (typically 1000 lbs for a half-ton pickup) nor does it describe any motor means for moving the extension when it may be so loaded and while a braking means is therein described, it does not provide for braking at any point of extension, relying as it does upon a series of holes into which a brake pin is inserted.
Concerning the proliferation of multiple purpose vehicles such as SUVs, vans and station wagons, the rear cargo area is subjected to a divers range of uses by consumers such as hauling groceries, luggage, golf clubs, and other valuable and sometimes fragile items. A problem faces by owners of such vehicles is how to restrain smaller items or compartmentalize the space to keep items separate. An additional problem is the discomfort and potential for back injury associated with the necessity of leaning into the cargo area for loading and unloading of heavy cargo items.
The present invention addresses these problems and while it shares in common with U.S. Pat. No.6,312,034 B1to Coleman et al the use of interlocking rails between a base member and a sliding extension member, it differs in the attachment, motorization, braking, and construction of these components and presents a modular xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d bracket design allowing for the creation of storage/containment areas anywhere over the surface of the bed extension. Additionally, the present invention is, by reason of its fixture to the vehicle as a bolt-on insert to the rear deck, more substantial in its capacity to safely manage heavy loads.
In accordance with the present invention, a base mounting platform is affixed to the bed/deck of a motor vehicle (i.e., pickup truck, SUV or hybrid, etc.) and a slideable bed extension attached by interlocking rails molded or otherwise formed between the base and the bed extension, is provided along with a motorized means of moving the bed extension and a braking means for retaining it in a chosen position and a series of attachable partitions to form compartments by which items being transported may be contained or constrained.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are;
1. To provide a vehicle bed floor with an integrated sliding bed extension to increase the utility of shorter beds for hauling longer items;
2. To have the bed extension available to facilitate ease of loading and unloading of items stored within the vehicle cargo area.
3. To provide a two piece interlocking base/bed extension to be firmly affixed to the existing vehicle bed or deck which is simple in its operation as well as its manufacture.
4. To provide a durable deck surface on the bed extension which has a plurality of holes drilled or formed to accommodate the positioning of modular partitions for containing or restraining items being transported.
5. To provide motorization whereby the bed extension can be moved even while heavily laden.
6. To provide a braking means by which the bed extension can be locked in any position of deployment.
7. To provide support skids interposed between the base and the bed extension, which ride over the face of the lowered tail gate as the extension is moved across it.
The invention is a base for attachment to the bed of a pickup truck, SUV etc, and an interlocking, slideable deck attached thereto. Both the base and the bed are made of plastic, composite or other durable material. The base is fixed to the vehicle in secure fashion and provides a support for the deck. Motor and braking apparatus are affixed between the base and the deck providing means for moving and controlling the extension of the bed beyond the limits of the existing vehicle bed and tailgate. Holes and other attachment/location means are provided along with multiple modular partitions for securing items against movement while they are being transported. The configuration of the attachment holes in a grid pattern allows for multiple arrangements of the partitions to secure and/or contain a large variety of transported items. The deck surface is textured to decrease friction against loads being carried so that, once the load is unbound or unrestrained, it can easily slide over the deck surface facilitating the management of bulky heavy articles in a manner consistent with the overall intention of the invention. The deck is interlocked with the base by a plurality of grooves and rails in the shape of a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d or other suitable shape. Between each rail set is a fixed slide attached to the bottom side of the deck. These slides act to support and guide the deck as it is slid out over the tailgate. The deck and thus the slides would ideally be manufactured from durable, slippery plastic material to provide maximum ease of use with minimum friction. A stop or bumper is fitted to one or more of the base rails to stop the deck from sliding out too far and possibly separating dangerously from the base. In a first embodiment, the deck is moved back and forth being driven by a motor means attached to an endless chain and attachment pad. In a further embodiment, the endless chain would be replaced by an endless wire rope with a pad attached and in a further embodiment a worm drive moves the deck. In the latter embodiment, no braking mechanism is required as the worm drive acts as a brake whenever it ceases to move. Braking in other embodiments can be accomplished using a pawl and ratchet track wherein the pawl is engaged and disengaged from the track by activation through a grip handle release common to prior art ratchet installations.